A mountain proposal
by purpleone
Summary: A Christmas holiday inspired one-shot, set 18 months after series 1. Molly and Charles are heading to the mountains.


**A bit of Christmas holiday inspired (can you guess what I'm doing?!) one-shot fluff. Set 18 months or so after series 1. Charles and Molly are a couple.**

 **Characters belong to Tony Grounds and the BBC. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.**

 **27 December 2015**

Captain Charles James and, the newly promoted, Lance Corporal Molly Dawes are lying in bed in his room at his parents' house in Bath. They've just celebrated their second Christmas together and their relationship is incredibly loving and strong, having endured both his recovery from serious injury and subsequent return to active service, as well as periods of separation due to short tours for them both since. Their relationship is also well and truly out in the open with the Army and has been fully accepted by a surprised 2-Section.

Unbelievably, they've managed to secure two weeks off together over Christmas.

They've spent a chaotic but fun Christmas Eve and Christmas Day morning with Molly's large family in London, before driving up to Bath to see Sam and his parents for a more sedate Christmas Day evening and Boxing Day.

They'd previously talked about maybe spending a few more days in Bath and then going away together somewhere in the U.K. for a few days over New Year, although Molly has been too busy with her promotion to arrange anything, so she'd assumed they'd just play it by ear nearer the time.

Charles however has had other ideas and has just surprised Molly with a New Year plan.

"Skiin? Bleedin' skiin'? Yer havin' a fuckin' giraffe mate."

He had fully expected this reaction and has planned his arguments well in advance, drawing on his meticulous mission planning, "Come-on Dawesy, where's your spirit of adventure? It will be fun."

She is not biting and is resolute in her objections, "Nah, it will be a bleedin' disaster. I can't ski for toffee and what about yer leg?"

He is unperturbed, "You can have some private lessons, I'll take it easy. It will be perfect."

She's heard this perfect bollocks before and didn't entertain it then and doesn't now despite actually believing that he is as near to perfection as you can get, "Well, you know I don't do perfect."

He's now playing dirty, interspersing his arguments with kisses to all her favourite places, "Come-on Dawesy. Think of the log fires and endless romantic opportunities it will provide for me to spoil you rotten."

She knows she is losing this argument, he is too persistent with his sensory assault, "We can do log fires here, why do we need to go to a bleedin' ski-resort?"

More kisses, more words, "Sun, snow, slopes, hot-tubs."

She can't argue logically anymore, reverting to one of her less convincing, early relationship rebuffs, "Sounds a bit shit."

He's not relenting in either his arguments or his attentions, "Apres-ski..."

She can't resist another old quip, knowing this argument is lost, "If I knew what that was, I'd let you know."

He knows he has won and is merely placating her now, "I promise you, you'll love it."

"Yer not gonna take no for an answer are you?"

He sounds positively victorious as he mutters, "Nope."

The deal is sealed in more ways than one and later they're lying together, limbs entwined, dozing comfortably.

She's determined to have the last word and knows how to inflict the most possible pain to him.

"Charles?"

"Hmmm."

"You might gonna need to take me shoppin' then. I ain't got anythin' to wear to go skiin'."

He groans silently into his pillow. As much as he loves Molly, he does not love shopping with her but needs must.

 **30** **December**

Molly and Charles are strolling, arm-in-arm through Megeve village after a full-on day of travelling, getting kitted up for their first day of skiing the following morning and 'settling' into their luxury boutique hotel.

Molly has completely fallen in love with the place with its medieval cobbled streets, rustic but chic chalets and romantic restaurants and fancy boutiques.

"This is proper nice, Charles."

"I knew you'd like it."

He looks and sounds super confident, which she finds bleedin' annoying at times but also incredibly sexy. Nonetheless, she feels the need to address this, "Well don't get ahead of yerself, I 'aven't actually ventured onto the slopes yet."

As always, he has unreserved confidence in her too, "You'll be brilliant."

"I dunno about that, I'm shittin' meself Boss."

He knows she still sometimes slips into old habits when she's lacking in confidence. He chooses to respond in kind, "Come-on Dawesy, you've faced the Taliban, you can cope with a pair of skis and some fluffy white stuff."

 **31** **December**

Molly is tucking into a large dish of tartiflette in the mountain restaurant having met Charles for a late lunch after a full morning private ski-lesson.

"This is bleedin' delicious. Cheese, bacon, cream and taters 'as never tasted so good."

Charles is eager to hear about her morning, "So tell me about your lesson, how did it go?"

She sounds exhilarated, "Oh my god Charles, I 'ad the best time ever. I 'aven't laughed so much in ages. Andre 'ad me in stitches."

He knows it is ridiculous but he feels a twinge of jealousy about this, and he gives himself away with his curt response, "Oh yeah, why's that?"

She recognises the reaction in him, but can't help wind him up a bit. She did have a lot of fun and besides this trip was his idea after all.

"Well, it was pretty funny fallin' over every five seconds at the start. Then after a while, I started to get the 'ang of things when he got me skiin' between his legs and then later followin' his tracks. I thought I was doin' pretty well until he told me I skied like I had the Eiffel Tower between me legs! I nearly pissed meself laughin' at that one."

Her explanation hasn't done anything to help relieve his jealousy. He can't get beyond the image of Molly between Andre's legs and the obvious sexual innuendo of the Eiffel Tower comment. He doesn't trust himself with words and opts for a bland, "Right."

She's a little bit exasperated with him. This isn't the first time his jealousy has come across to her as irrational, so she decides to put him out of his misery quickly before things escalate, "Charles, you prannet, you really don't need to be jealous... Andre is about 60 and looks like an agein' porn star. I've only got eyes for you."

He looks thoroughly sheepish at being called out and has the good grace to accept the olive branch she has offered and move on, "I'm sorry Molly, I know I'm being an idiot."

-OG-

They spend the afternoon skiing some nice green runs together. What Molly lacks in style she more than makes up for in enthusiasm and effort and Charles, even with his considerable faith in her abilities, is seriously impressed with how good she is after just one morning of lessons. It also helps that she's also incredibly fit coming off the back of her Lance Corporal training.

Although he doesn't let on, Charles is actually finding things a lot harder than he expected. Although he has always been a good skier, it has been a few years since he last did it and his leg isn't coping as well as he hoped it would.

By the end of the day they are both exhausted but exhilarated from a day of sun, laughter and good old fashioned physical exercise.

-OG-

Molly is lightly dozing, whilst soaking her aching limbs, in the large roll-top bath.

Charles enters the bathroom, "Room for another?"

She slides forward and he slips in behind her, taking the opportunity to massage her shoulders and back before pulling her back to lean against him whilst he strokes her chest, breasts and tummy. It's not long before his hands are moving downwards. She turns to straddle him and soon afterwards they are joined together, water slopping all over the bathroom floor.

-OG-

Eventually they make it out for dinner at one of the many romantic restaurants. The meal is wonderful and they're both having an amazing time, immensely enjoying the uninterrupted pleasure of each other's company.

It's late by the time they leave the restaurant but the resort is still busy with it being New Year's Eve. Charles checks his watch, suggests a little constitutional walk and leads the way taking them up through the winding streets away from the crowds and the village centre. As they walk, Charles has gone quiet and the easy conversation and their normal banter has disappeared. Just as Molly is starting to wonder if something is wrong, they get to a secluded viewpoint overlooking the village and he stops, pulling her close to him. He cups her face in his hands and even in the moonlight she can see his beautiful eyes looking at her intently.

She holds his gaze and whispers, "You alright?"

His voice is uncharacteristically thick with emotion, "I am more than alright Molly. You have made me more happy in the last two years than I ever thought was possible. I think you are fucking awesome. I love you and will adore you forever. Will you marry me Molly?"

She responds by kissing him deeply.

He pulls back, unconfident as to the meaning of this kiss. He is aware he sounds desperate but he needs her to say the words, "Please Molly."

She puts her hands on his, looks him squarely in the eyes and notes a solitary tear roll down his face, "Yes, Charles. Of course I will marry you."

She kisses him again, her tears freely falling and this time he responds by kissing her deeply, tongue plundering her mouth, his fingers gently wiping away her tears.

Suddenly there is a huge cheer from the village below. They pull apart surprised before realising it is midnight. He throws back his head and laughs and she is giggling as they simultaneously say, "Happy New Year".

The sky is lit up with a barrage of fireworks and they watch them as he cuddles her tightly from behind. The fireworks come to an end and he suddenly says, "Shit, I forgot the ring."

She misunderstands his meaning, "It's alright, we can go shoppin' for one when we get back. It don't matter to me."

"No Molly, I mean I forgot to give you this."

He pulls out a small box from his jacket pocket and opens it up to reveal a stunningly beautiful, but simply set, diamond ring. He slips it on her finger and kisses her hand, "Is it ok? I can change it if you don't like it?"

She admires the ring, her face telling him all he needs to know, "I love it and I bleedin' love you too Chares James... but can we please go back to the 'otel now as it is 'taters out here and I'm freezin' my tits off. Besides we need to go and celebrate our engagement."

He's laughing again, "Ok, let's get you back Dawesy. You know how I do love a keen and eager soldier."

The end


End file.
